Work VS Prison
by evil superman
Summary: After the episode Smoke and Mirrors, Jack makes some observations about work in general and prison.


Title: Work V.S. Prison  
  
Spoilers: Smoke and Morriors I guess but nothing about the episode really  
  
Season: six  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Summary: After the episode Smoke and Mirrors, Jack makes some observations about work in general and prison.  
  
The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
  
Not betaed  
  
===========  
  
'Ah, home sweet home.' Jack thought to himself as he entered his house. Tossing his jacket over the back of a chair, putting his keys down on the counter, Jack grabbed a beer, settled down on his couch, and flipped on the TV.  
  
Jack had barly been home half an hour before someone was knocking on his door. Opening his door Jack wasn't one bit surprised to see his team standing there, carrying pizza, beer and movies.  
  
"I was wondering when you guys were going to show up." Jack let them in and made his way back to the living room. "You guys sure took your time."  
  
"Yes well we did have to stop and get food and entertainment." Jonas replied.  
  
Sitting around the living room the group started to eat their pizza and drink their beer, while Teal'c popped one of the movies in. Seeing what movie Teal'c had put in Jack let out a groan.  
  
"Come on Teal'c aren't you sick of Star Wars yet?"  
  
"I could never be sick of Star Wars O'Neill." Teal'c answered in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
Several hours later after all the food was gone and they'd finished watching every Star Wars movie, the group sat around catching up.  
  
"So why don't you three tell me why you're really here." Jack ordered.  
  
"Well sir honestly we wanted to make sure you were ok after everything thats happened the last few days." Sam responded.  
  
"As much as I appreciate the thought, I'm fine honest. Actually you know being in prison was kind of a nice break from work. I've even made some observations about work in general and prison, while I was locked up."  
  
"Observations?" Jonas questioned.  
  
"Yeah, here I even wrote them down." Jack pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the others.  
  
====================  
  
Work V.S. Prison  
  
IN PRISON you spend the majority of your time in an 8X10 cell.  
AT WORK you spend most of your time in a 6X8 cubicle.  
  
IN PRISON you get three meals a day (free).  
AT WORK you only get a break for one meal and you have to pay for it yourself.  
  
IN PRISON you get time off for good behavior.  
AT WORK you get rewarded for good behavior with more WORK.  
  
IN PRISON a guard locks and unlocks the doors for you.  
AT WORK you must carry around a security card and unlock all the doors yourself.  
  
IN PRISON you can watch TV and play games.  
AT WORK you get fired for watching TV and playing games.  
  
IN PRISON you get your own toilet.  
AT WORK you have to share.  
  
IN PRISON they allow your family and friends to visit.  
AT WORK you can't even speak to your family and friends.  
  
IN PRISON all expenses are paid by taxpayers with no work at all.  
AT WORK you get to pay all the expenses to go to work and then they deduct taxes from your salary to pay for the prisoners.  
  
IN PRISON you spend most of your life looking through the bars from the inside wanting to get out.  
AT WORK you spend most of your time wanting to get out and go inside bars.  
  
=====================  
  
"You now sir only you would think of doing something like this." Sam laughed.  
  
"Indeed O'Neill this is something only you would do." Teal'c added.  
  
"What I'd like to know is what possed you to spend your time thinking these things up?" Jonas asked.  
  
"What can I say? you do what you got to do to stay sane." Jack answered.  
  
Seeing the smiles on the faces of his team mates, Jack knew that he had suceeded at letting his team know that everything was going to be fine.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
